Solair
).]] The Solair is a four-door station wagon featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. It is similar to the Stratum, but much less appealing, due to a more "family" oriented design and somewhat inferior performance. GTA San Andreas Design, performance, and location The Solair in GTA San Andreas resembles a second generation Ford Taurus station wagon. Despite its unappealing appearance, the Solair possesses above average performance, with good cornering and grip (complemented by soft suspensions), moderately good brakes, good acceleration and top speed (quite surprisingly higher than the Stratum's) and average endurance. Its suspension configuration, however, may lead to a higher risk of rollovers if the vehicle encounters bumps or uneven terrain when being steered. The Solair is considered a common car, popping up in traffic at any given time, no matter the location. It has no permanent parking spot. Modifications The Solair can be modified at any TransFenders. *Colors (external) *Nitro (all) *Wheels (ten varieties) *Bass Boost *Hydraulics GTA IV ).]] Design In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Willard Solair resembles a fourth generation Mercury Sable station wagon but the rear side windows aren't rounded and the taillights appear to be inspired from an eighth generation Lincoln Continental, however the general shape is still similar to the Sable; unlike the Sable, however, it has a more modern and luxurious appearance given by the doorhandles, bumpers and miscellaneous chrome. The car also bears "EP2000R" badges on the side. Performance The Solair is a hefty station wagon, powered by possibly an L4 or V6, coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in RWD configuration. Acceleration is mediocre, slightly slower than its competition. Top speed however is slightly higher, thanks to a more torque-y engine: 140 km/h (87 mph). Handling-wise, the Solair retains much of its inspiration's characteristics, being quite sporty for a mid-sized wagon, with good posture in the bends and relatively level cornering. The suspension is fairly soft, leading to body roll, though very little oversteer can be felt. Crash deformation, thanks to the heavy chassis and frame, is well above average, sustaining much damage before failing; though engine build quality is unimpressive, with it failing after only a few impacts. Overall the Solair is better suited towards ramming and drive-bys than high-speed applications. Trivia * In GTA San Andreas, the front of the Solair is very similar to the front of the Stratum, another station wagon. People who play the game infrequently often get the two cars confused, however, the Stratum has a more streamlined form. * In beta, Solair has different shape in rear, It was lower and more sporty, like the Flash. http://www.gtasanandreas.net/screenshots/gallery.php?image=327 * In its appearances in GTA San Andreas and GTA IV, the Solair plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** WCTR in GTA San Andreas. ** IF99 - International Funk and K109 The Studio in GTA IV. Locations In GTA IV, the only pre-set spawn areas for the Solair are: * Downtown, Broker * Outlook, Broker * South Slopes, Broker * Northwood, Algonquin }} de:Solair es:Solair Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Station Wagons Category:Vehicles